Mike becomes a father of 3
by Skullcrusheramk
Summary: Mike gets a job at Freddy Fazbears pizza but meets 3 people he will spend his life with.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind also lets go for 3 likes for another chapter please**

Mike walked through the door and sat down on his couch as he read the newspaper.

HELP WANTED:Freddy Fazbears pizzeria a wonderful place for kids and grown ups alike. Mike didn't like the idea of working at Freddy Fazbears because it payed minimum wage but he was desperate for money since he spent almost all of it gambling so he applied for the job. 3 DAYS LATER:Mike just got a call from the pizzeria: Mike:Hello? ?:Hello I this Mr. Schmidt? Mike: yes. ?:We at Freddy Fazbears have decided to accept your application for the job. Mike:Thats great. When do I start? ?: You start today at 12am be sure to get some sleep it will be a long night. **Click.** 11:55pm Mike was sitting in the security office after his boss talked to him about what he needs to do at his job. Well this is boring sayed Mike. Ten minutes had passed before mike realized Bonnie was gone he checked all the cameras before he heard a voice. Well hello there. Mike slowly turned around to a nude Bonnie with her breasts close to his face. Oh...Hel...lo Bonnie. Mike panicked as his boss told him not to get caught by the anamatronics. Don't worry I wont hurt you I just want to ask a favor. What kind of favor asked Mike. Bonnie whispered into Mikes ear. I want you to get me pregnant. What but that's impossible your an anamatronic you can't get pregnant. We can actually we have artificial wombs and we never got to use them so we all agreed to get pregnant with your babies. And if you don't we kill you. Deal? Deal!

Bonnie smiled as she undid mikes pants and underwear. Wow you are so big she sayed as she started to suck on mikes cock. Mike felt so good from Bonnie sucking He was already close. Bonnie stopped and started riding his cock and soon after Mike came deep in her. Soon after she left as it had hit 6:00am


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello readers I am very sorry about the delay for the second chapter and I don't have an excuse I am just lazy :( but I will try to write the other chapters but I will only do it if I get more likes/nice comments and I am not saying that to be selfish I'm just making sure that the people that like my stories anyway without further to do let's get into Night 2 #rhymes 4 day.**

Mike sat in his living room confused he thought to himself (Should I do what those machines say or should I quit?). Being the pervert he is he decided to stay. Mike took a nap and woke up at 11pm and ate a quick sandwich and got ready to go back to work. On his way there he stopped by a porn store and got a couple of vibrators and for the girl. When Mike got there it was 11:56am and he went to his office and not even 10 minutes later Chica walked into the room with her tits hanging out from her bib.

Hello there Mr. Bonnie told us you would give us what we always wanted. That's right sayed mike, Well then shall we? sayed Chica. We shall. Chica took off hr bib and rubbed her tits in mikes face as he unbuttoned his pants. But before Chica could sit on his member mike told her he had a surprise for her as he held out the vibrators. Chica took one and put it in her and turned it on. Chica moaned as she got extremely wet from the great sensation. Then mike took the other one and put it in her ass and turned it on. Then Chica started to suck on mikes dick with the toys moving in her making her feel so good.

Then mike came in Chica's mouth and she swallowed every last drop of his cum. Then Chica took the toy out of her pussy and put it in her mouth and pointed to her wet pussy indicating he wanted him now. Mike had Chica way in a way on his desk that it was pushing the vibrator deep in her ass. Then mike started to fuck her and Chica was enjoying every second of it as she orgasmed mike also came inside her and before he could sit down Chica grabbed him and layed him on the floor and took the vibrator out and then put both in her pussy and then put mikes dick in her ass. It was so tight around mikes dick as Chica rode him really hard and really fast Then mike came in her ass as They pulled into a kiss and collapsed on each other.

 **Also before I forget I am sorry the chapters are short its just that I try to get theese done as quick as possible and I like to get straight to the point also every like help motivate me to write more also put suggestions in the comments and mabey your suggestion will appear in the next chapter. Peace out.**


End file.
